Arenas
Storm Arena *This arena is on a small island completely rampaged by a massive storm. Parts of trees, houses, and other such things can be found blowing dangerously in the wind. *The climate is chilly. Lightning storms are found closer to the middle of the arena, and hurricane-like conditions are present on the edges. *In the very center, the effects of the storm are not nearly as potent. *The balance of Lightning Storms vs. Hurricanes is tipped depending on the season. Volcano Arena *This arena exists on the slope of an immense volcano, which sporadically erupts. *Lava spills onto the ground and pools in cerain areas, burning anything in its path. *The heat of the volcano constantly surrounds the fighters *Ash constantly pervades the air, making it difficult to breathe. Earthquake Arena *This Arena is set within a typical populated suburban neighborhood with a 9.0 Earthquake currently ravaging the area. *In edition to the earthquake, the arena itself will gyrate making it extremely hard to maintain balance. *The earthquake will effect both the combatants and the environment result in dangerous falling debris from houses etc. within the neighborhood. *The majority of the houses are cluttered in the center of the arena allowing for more open space and freer movement near the edges however the earthquake itself will be more severe at the edges. Mountain top Arena *This arena consists of two mountains of equal height, separated by a stretch of flat valley. *Each combatant will enter the arena to find themselves on the top of each mountain forcing combatants to make their way down the mountain to engage in close quarters combat. *Frequent avalanches add danger to climbing attempts as well as sending debris into the the valley. *During the fall and winter, the mountains and valley will be covered in snow. Populated City Arena *This arena is situated within what appears to be somewhere in the center of Dubai. *Complete with a replica of the city comes replicas of its people, creating a need for combatants to be subtle in their movements. *A thin circle of water surrounds the circumference of the arena and streams of water also flow through parts of the city. *In a random parts of the arena, celestial bronze weapons such as scimitars, spears and bows can be found and utilized for combat. Cold and Dark Arena *This confined arena is located within a large ice cave consisting of Siberia type temperatures. *This arena is unique in its distinct lack of space; forcing combatants to fight solely within the confines of the cave. *Stalagmites and stalagtites litter the floor and ceiling of the cave, further restricting space in the arena. *The cave is pitch dark upon entry requiring combatants to create their own means of vision within the arena. Trash Heap Redemption Arena Burning Side= |-| Water Side= |-| *This arena ranges from chilled, smelly waters, to burning piles of trash, which have a tendency to roll and slide around, causing shifts in the heap's facial structure. *The climate ranges from cold near the water, and warm because of the fire, the wind blows greatly, causing the fire to spread from place to place. *In the very center, the heap is filled with dirt, allowing for a slight advantage for those who can maintain the area.